As Lovers Go
by redheadsintrigueme
Summary: Lily Evans, a seventh year Gryffindor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, watched the flames dance in the brick fireplace. Though everyone else was fast asleep, she was having difficulty doing the same and as much as she hated to admit it, ther


__

She said, "I've gotta be honest, you're wasting your time if you're fishing around here."

And I said, "You must be mistaken 'cause I'm not fooling, this feeling is real."

She said, "You gotta be crazy. What do you take me for, some kind of easy mark?"

"No, you've got wits, you've got looks, you've got passion, but I swear that you've got me all wrong."

All wrong.

All wrong.

But you've got me.

Lily Evans, a seventh year Gryffindor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, watched the flames dance in the brick fireplace. Though everyone else was fast asleep, she was having difficulty doing the same and as much as she hated to admit it, there was only one true reason why. Someone who had brains hidden under a mass of disorderly black hair, but refused to use them. Someone who was driving her crazy.

James Potter.

He wouldn't leave her alone lately. The prat had always been bad; asking her out whenever he got a chance; but lately, she thought it'd reached stalker levels. Lily was used to this, though. It was just that recently she found herself thinking he wasn't so bad, like she almost didn't mind him breathing down her neck.

So, the insomnia was born.

Shaking her head, she tried to block all thoughts of Potter out of her mind and stretched out on the burgundy couch. Her thoughts turned to jumping sheep and her eyes began to droop when the slamming of the portrait hole ruthlessly waked her. Much to Lily's chagrin, in walked the reason of her sleep deprivation and his best mate, Sirius Black.

"On our 398th time sneaking out-"

"How do you know it was 398 times?"

"_I counted! _You had to go and screw things up! Filch would have had our throats; McGonagall would have our intestines!"

"Sirius, I said I was sorry. I don't know where my head was."

"I do. **It was up your arse!**"

"Mate, I'd say that's-"

"Forget it, I'm going to bed. Good night James."

Lily saw Sirius' shadowy form stomp up the stairs; seconds later a door sharply closed. She watched in aggravation and a strange sort of happiness as James walked over to an armchair adjacent to her sofa. He was seemingly unaware of her presence until she said, "398th time, eh Potter?"

James jumped slightly but turned his gaze towards Lily, "I could've sworn it was 399 times."

Still feeling sleepy, she gave a lopsided smile. James smiled back and hopped out of his chair, moved Lily's feet, and sat down next to her on the couch.

"So, what brings you to these parts?"

Lily yawned and brought her legs to her chest, "Things."

James stretched and yawned as well. 

"_Evil _things like the Boogey Man?"

Lily giggled, before realizing giggling was much unlike her. She instead smiled quietly.

"What about you?"

James blinked before smiling some more,"I thought Sirius, the fruit, made that perfectly clear . . . ?"

Lily couldn't help a laugh at his description of Sirius . . . and how well it fit.

James noticed her enthusiasm and inched closer to her. He threw his arm up on the couch's top, attempting to wrap his arm around her unnoticed.

She stiffened slightly, but decided to let it go. 

Lily couldn't let it go, however, when he made a comment that shouldn't be said aloud, ever, and began nibbling on her ear.

"Whoa!" She reached over her head and detached his arm, "How many times do we have to go over this?"

"No more if you just go out with me."

Lily made an irritated noise and sat up.

"You're mad, you know that?"

"Madly in-"

"Don't start that again."

James sighed and sat up, too.

"I'm-"

"Wasting your time?"

"No Lily, you don't understand!" James practically shouted, clearly aggravated with her.

Lily looked slightly surprised at James' outburst and eased back down into her seat, waiting to hear what she didn't understand.

"It's different with me," he said, studying his hands and looking awkward. Something he seldom looked, "It's different with me for you."

"Huh?" 

"No idea." James scratched the back of his head curiously; he didn't know what that meant either, "I think what I mean is Lily. I really like you."

James leaned in towards Lily. He was quite shocked when Lily came forward, too.

Maybe it was the sleepiness taking over or possibly it was something else but nonetheless Lily lowered her head and with her wavy auburn hair falling in front of her eyes, they shared their first kiss before the fire. 

__

I'll be true

I'll be useful

I'll be cavalier

I'll be yours my dear

And I'll belong to you

If you just let me through

This is easy as lovers go

So don't complicate it by hesitating

And this is wonderful as loving goes

This is tailor made

What's the sense in waiting?

Messy red hair and freckles forgotten, Ginny Weasley powerfully kissed Harry Potter back in front of the Gryffindor Common Room's fire. The only noise in the empty (Ron had left moments before to do "homework", but Harry knew that he sensed something was or was going to be happening with his best friend and little sister) room was the fire crackling, and their ragged breathe as they broke apart.

"Hell, you don't know how long I've been waiting for that," Harry said, his green eyes lit in a way Ginny had never seen before.

"Well, I've wanted that as long as I can remember." She blushed, thinking she embarassed herself by letting something so personal slip.

Harry, however, just quickly and roughly kissed Ginny again, twirling her wavy hair between his fingers; even the shortest kiss left both of them breathless.

Harry leaned back on burgundy sofa, Ginny lying on his chest. They sat in a blissful silence, watching the fire and each other.

"You wanna leave?"

Harry waited for Ginny's answer, which was looking at him curiously.

"What?"

"Come with me. Let's go now!"

He grabbed her hand and hoisted her off the couch, grabbing a cloak off the floor.

"Harry, where are you taking me?" Ginny asked between laughing, finding it hard to breathe as they ran down the corridors.

"Shh!"

Harry threw the cloak over Ginny and himself, and they stood in silence as the shadow of Filch stalked past. 

He left the cloak on and pulled Ginny by the hand towards the front entrance.

"_Harry James Potter_, tell me where you're taking me!" Ginny whispered piercingly.

In the darkness, she saw his face turn towards hers and smile, yet he did not answer. Suddenly, he stopped and tossed the cloak off. Ginny looked thoroughly confused and placed her hands on her hips.

"Now!"

"Look," Harry pointed to the sky.

Ginny looked up and gasped. The moon was bright and huge, as were the stars. Everything was basked in moonlight and it was incredible. 

"Beautiful."

"I know," Harry put a hand to her cheek, turning her head in his direction, pulling her into the most loving kiss Ginny thought she'd ever experienced.

__

And I said, "I gotta be honest, I've been waiting for you all my life.

For so long I thought I was asylum bound,

But just seeing you makes me think twice.

And being with you here makes me sane,

I fear I'll go crazy if you leave my side.

You've got wits, you've got looks, you've got passion, but are you brave enough to leave with me tonight?"

Tonight.

Tonight.

But you've got me.

"We better go back in, James," Lily said, hugging herself as she tried to keep warm.

He looked at her peculiarly for a moment before beaming.

"What?" She asked.

"You called me James!" He exclaimed, "Not '_Potter!'_"

She just chuckled, "After this you expect me still to hate you?"

He shook his head but then gazed at her as if you say "Then-how-do-you-feel?"

"I'm not sure. But it's definitely not hate!" She took off running towards the castle, laughing. James, with his invisibility cloak in one hand, ran after her. His legs were much longer and he easily caught up with her.

"Ah!" She shrieked, as he tackled her from behind, pinning her to the dewy ground.

James stared into her green eyes before whispering, "Then it's not hate, so it's . . ."

"It might be neutral. It might be like."

"Really?" James slowly lowered his lips to hers. He lightly brushed them together, never taking his hazel eyes from her green ones.

"It might even be more than that." Lily whispered back.

__

I'll be true

I'll be useful

I'll be cavalier

I'll be yours my dear

And I'll belong to you

If you'll just let me through

This is easy as lovers go

So don't complicate it by hesitating

And this is wonderful as loving goes

This is tailor-made,

What's the sense in waiting? 

Author's Note: Odd. One word. Odd. That's how all my stories are! I think of things in my head, then I actually write them and they turn out totally different. Anyway, this didn't confuse anyone did it? It was like time travel. It'd go LJ, HG, LJ. But the same sort of things were happening in both times for them. I'm thinking this would be in LJ's seventh year, and Harry's seventh, and Ginny's sixth. And yeah.

Tell me what you thought!

__

Read and **Review**!!

P.S. - Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. JK Rowling (Whom I love 3) = Harry Potter characters, locations, etc. Dashboard Confessional (Whom I also love 3) = Song called "As Lovers Go", as you should know by the title.


End file.
